


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unbetaed we die like men, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sinnoh is cold.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Home

Sinnoh is cold. 

The heart of that chill is far, far north. Snowpoint, a winter wonderland of a city, stout trees and buildings blanketed in snow. The destination of the icy winds that Mount Coronet blows.

Mount Coronet is the centerpiece of Sinnoh. She is the tallest mountain in the region, and part of the mountain range that splits Sinnoh into two. People navigate her caves and winding corridors to get to the other side. Those who refuse to cross her can go only by sea.

There’s an innate spirituality in her, in this place. She divides the land, yet unites the Sinnohese people. In this land, all across the region, is this sense of connection, of warmth. 

Within this eternal winter, a cozy feeling of huddling beside the hearth.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii


End file.
